Your Love Is Everything: Chapter 2
by Shawna DiBiase
Summary: Melina Goes To The Bar... I Do Not Own WWE. All WWE related activity belongs to VKM.
1. Chapter 1

Melina walks into the bar, and sees all her friends (Besides Kelly Kelly).

"Hey Chickas!" said an excited Melina.

"Hey Bitch," joked Natalya.

Maryse and Maria laughed.

"Don't be rude Natalya," said Maria.

"Oh I'm just joking little PlayBoy bunny get over it," joked Natalya again.

"Wow, and you're calling me the bitch?" joked Melina.

"Whatever," Natalya laughed.

"Okay, okay, okay, enough about this, tell me about Mr. Amazing!" said an excited and impaciente Maryse.

"Okay. Well... wait. Where's my sissy?"

"She's over there... talking to that guy," Maria pointed out.

"Oh good lord. Cupid must have hit her today too," joked Melina.

"Well... since she's obviously busy, why don't you tell us about your new boy toy!" Maryse exclaimed.

"Ha Ha well... I was getting ready to leave my locker room when Ted walked in..."

"Ted's his name?" asked Natalya.

" Yeah. Anyways..."

"What a sexy name!" Maria said happily.

"I know right. Okay..."

"Why can't I..." Maryse was saying until she was interruped by an annoyed Melina.

"Girls! Can I please finish my..." Melina was asking until 3 guys walked up to their table.

"Hey ladies." said a guy with blonde hair. "My name is Dolph Ziggler, and these are my buddies Randy Orton, and Tyson Kidd."

"Um... hi." said Melina. "Do you guys mind..."

"Hi Dolph. My name is Maria."

Dolph takes her hand and kisses it. "That is such a pretty name Maria."

Maria smiles at him, "Thanks."

"Hi Tyson... Kidd. That's such a unique name! How did your parents come up with such a sexy name?"

Tyson smiled at Natalya. "It's not that awesome," Tyson laughed. "But thanks anyway um...."

"Natalya.... Neidhart."

"Now that's a pretty name for a very pretty lady."

Natalya smiled. "Thanks."

"Girl," Randy said why starring down Maryse. "You look so hot that I could go blind just by starring at you."

Maryse blushed. "Thanks Randy. You look hot yourself."

"Thanks sexy lady, so what kind of name does a girl like you have?"

"My name is Maryse Ouellet."

"Ow! A name of vixen. Daddy likes it."

"Thanks... Daddy," Maryse said flirty.

"Well this is nice... I'm going to go ladies." Melina said, and then she walked up to her sister.

"Hey Tiffany."

"Oh hey Melina. That's so Christian! You are so amazing!" Tiffany flirted.

"Thanks babe." Christian replied.

"Okaay. I guess you're busy. I'm going to go home."

"Okay. Bye sis. See you later. So Christian..."

Melina was walking towards the exit when she bumped into Mr. Amazing. Ted DiBiase Jr.

"I am so sor.."

"It's okay honey. Where do you think you're going?"

"Home. All my friends are busy," Melina laughed.

"You know. I know someone who wants to hang out with you," Ted takes her hand in his own. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"I don't know yet. Let's just go."

"Okay. Let's go." Melina said and they left, holding hands, out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Melina walks into the bar, and sees all her friends (Besides Kelly Kelly).

"Hey Chickas!" said an excited Melina.

"Hey Bitch," joked Natalya.

Maryse and Maria laughed.

"Don't be rude Natalya," said Maria.

"Oh I'm just joking little PlayBoy bunny get over it," joked Natalya again.

"Wow, and you're calling me the bitch?" joked Melina.

"Whatever," Natalya laughed.

"Okay, okay, okay, enough about this, tell me about Mr. Amazing!" said an excited and impaciente Maryse.

"Okay. Well... wait. Where's my sissy?"

"She's over there... talking to that guy," Maria pointed out.

"Oh good lord. Cupid must have hit her today too," joked Melina.

"Well... since she's obviously busy, why don't you tell us about your new boy toy!" Maryse exclaimed.

"Ha Ha well... I was getting ready to leave my locker room when Ted walked in..."

"Ted's his name?" asked Natalya.

" Yeah. Anyways..."

"What a sexy name!" Maria said happily.

"I know right. Okay..."

"Why can't I..." Maryse was saying until she was interruped by an annoyed Melina.

"Girls! Can I please finish my..." Melina was asking until 3 guys walked up to their table.

"Hey ladies." said a guy with blonde hair. "My name is Dolph Ziggler, and these are my buddies Randy Orton, and Tyson Kidd."

"Um... hi." said Melina. "Do you guys mind..."

"Hi Dolph. My name is Maria."

Dolph takes her hand and kisses it. "That is such a pretty name Maria."

Maria smiles at him, "Thanks."

"Hi Tyson... Kidd. That's such a unique name! How did your parents come up with such a sexy name?"

Tyson smiled at Natalya. "It's not that awesome," Tyson laughed. "But thanks anyway um...."

"Natalya.... Neidhart."

"Now that's a pretty name for a very pretty lady."

Natalya smiled. "Thanks."

"Girl," Randy said why starring down Maryse. "You look so hot that I could go blind just by starring at you."

Maryse blushed. "Thanks Randy. You look hot yourself."

"Thanks sexy lady, so what kind of name does a girl like you have?"

"My name is Maryse Ouellet."

"Ow! A name of vixen. Daddy likes it."

"Thanks... Daddy," Maryse said flirty.

"Well this is nice... I'm going to go ladies." Melina said, and then she walked up to her sister.

"Hey Tiffany."

"Oh hey Melina. That's so Christian! You are so amazing!" Tiffany flirted.

"Thanks babe." Christian replied.

"Okaay. I guess you're busy. I'm going to go home."

"Okay. Bye sis. See you later. So Christian..."

Melina was walking towards the exit when she bumped into Mr. Amazing. Ted DiBiase Jr.

"I am so sor.."

"It's okay honey. Where do you think you're going?"

"Home. All my friends are busy," Melina laughed.

"You know. I know someone who wants to hang out with you," Ted takes her hand in his own. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"I don't know yet. Let's just go."

"Okay. Let's go." Melina said and they left, holding hands, out the door.


End file.
